Changement
by Werewolfs-team
Summary: Seth est maintenant imprégné de la fille de Gill. Il n'est plus le même et tout le monde le découvre. Résumer nul  non très nul  mais je pense que vous allez quand même aprécier. Alors bonne Lecture:
1. Chapter 1

1. Confusion

J'étais chez moi dans ma chambre en train de lire _The Vampire __Diaries_mon livre favori.

Souvent les gens me disaient que je lisais trop, mais ma mère me réconfortait en me disant que lire était bon pour notre culture personnelle. D'ailleurs, ma mère est un peut comme moi. Joyeuse, pétillante et drôle. Bon c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très drôle, mais bon, c'est un petit détaille. J'aimais bien être seul avec mes livres. Quand je lisais j'avais l"impression d'être complète. C'était comme si le monde autour de moi n'existait plus.

À pars ça, je ne suis pas la fille la plus intéressante du monde et ni la plus belle. J'avais les cheveux long jusqu'aux épaules et brun, des yeux marron, une petite bouche et la peau brune chocolat au lait. Je n'étais pas une beauté infernale, mais j'étais belle. Je n'intéressais pas beaucoup les gens vue que j'avais tout le temps le nez dans un livre. Les filles comme les garçons ne me parlais pas, de toute façon je ne les répondais pas.

Je vis au Canada à Saint-Lambert, sur la rive sud, avec ma mère. Elle avait quitté mon père quand j'étais encore dans son ventre. Je ne l'avais vu que quatre fois dans ma vie. J'ai quinze ans et j'ai une sœur. Elle part exemple, avait la peau de mon père. Une peau cuivrée. Elle a des cheveux brun long jusqu'aux épaule elle aussi et contrairement à moins, elle était quand même grande. Un mètre soixante et moi un mètre vint. Elle était plus du genre sociable, énergique et on peut dire qu'elle est, presque tout le temps, joyeuse. Ma soeur, Megane, et moi étions très proche, mais elle c'est chicané avec ma mère alors elle a décidé d'aller habiter avec mon père au États-Unis. Depuis qu'elle est partit, il y a un vide en moi que je n'arrive pas à remplir. Même quand je lit je ne me sens plus comblé. Mon père habite à Forks, s la réserve Quilleute, LaPush, une petite ville dans l'état de Washington, ou il pleut 362 jours par année. Forks est vraiment mon pire cauchemar. Bon j'admets que le Canada se n'est pas mieux. Il y a l'hiver qui est froid, l'automne qui fait froid aussi, le printemps qui pleut tout le temps et l'été qui fait un peu chaud. Comparé à mon pays d'origine, Haïti, il fait vraiment froid au Canada. Mais on fait avec se qu'on a. Forks il ne faisait tout le temps froid. Quand il faisait chaud, ce n'est pas agréable vu que c'est causé par l'humidité et le brouillard.

Vu que ma mère était partit faire des courses, j'étais toute seule chez moi à lire. Je me levai de mon lit pour aller regarder la télé. C'était une première pour moi, vu que je lisais tout le temps, mais ça ne me tentait pas de lire. En descendant les marches, je vis les photos de ma soeur et moi sur le mur. Ce fit plus fort que moi, je commençai à pleurer. Pendant deux mois, je m'étais retenue de pleurer pour ne pas faire de peine à maman, mais je n'étais plus capable de me retenir. Je me laissai glisser sur le mur pour m'assoire part terre dans les marches. Pourquoi ma soeur était partit je ne le savais pas, mais je savais que ma mère était mal alaise de m'en parler. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle était aussi mal alaise et ça me tracassait. Elle me cachait quelque chose et je détestais ça. Avant on se disait tout et maintenant il y avait un espèce de vide entre nous deux. Je repliai mes genoux sur moi même comme pour empêcher mon coeur d'exploser. Ma soeur me manquait terriblement et ma mère n'était pas là pour me consoler. Bon il fallait que je me calme si non je sens que je ne serai plus capable de m'arrêter. Je me levai et alla dans la cuisine pour me prendre un verre d'eau. J'essuyai mes larmes et repris mon souffle.

À cet instant j'entendis la voiture se garer dans l'allé. J'allai ouvrir la porte à ma mère, quand je vis que se n'était pas notre auto. Ensuite je vis un homme vraiment beau sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers le côté passager. C'est là que je vis maman sortir de la voiture avec un grand sourire en regardant l'homme dans les yeux. Un instant es-ce que maman aurait un petit ami? Sans m'en avoir parlé avant? IMpossible. Les tourtereaux se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la porte d'entré ou j'étais planqué bouche grande ouverte. Ma mère m'aperçu et me sourit.

- Maman? Demandais-je en regardant l'homme à côté d'elle, il avait l'aire d'un mannequin.

- Miranda je te présente Caleb, me dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bonjours Miranda, me dit Caleb droit dans les yeux en souriant. Je suis vraiment content de te voir, J'ais tellement entendu parler de toi. J'ai presque l'impression de te connaître.

Je restai là bouche bée en regardant ma mère et le mannequin. Ma mère me regarda avec des gros yeux qui voulait dire _soit polie_. Je regardai Caleb avec un gros sourire forcé.

- Oh bonjour, dis-je en lui tendant la main. Vous êtes sûrement le petit copain de ma mère?

Il acquiesça avec un grand sourire et me prit ma main.

- Celui qui remplace l'homme qui lui a fait des enfants.

Le sourire de Caleb se figea et il me regarda perdu. Ma mère elle me fusilla du regard.

- Franchement Miranda! Avait dit maman.

- Ben quoi? Avais-je dit sur un ton innocent. Faut dire les choses comme ils le sont. Tu as fait deux enfants avec un homme et tu t'en es séparé. Si tu sort avec un autre homme après, on peut appeler ça… Un substitut.

Ma mère n'en revenait pas que j'ai dit ça.

- Miranda, tu vas t'excuser maintenant.

- Non laisse c'est correct, avait dit Caleb. Elle est bouleversé c'est tout.

Il avait sourit à ma mère pour la réconforter.

- Vous êtes qui vous pour parler en mon nom? Demandais-je en hurlant.

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Aussitôt, je ravalai mes paroles. Ses yeux étaient noir encre et j'avais l'impression qu'il me transperçait du regard.

- Excusez moi, dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Je me ruai à l'intérieur de la maison, montai les marches, allai dans ma chambre et claqua la porte derrière moi. Je m'appuyai sur la porte et me laissai glisser jusque part terre. Les yeux de Caleb n'étaient pas normaux. Quand il sait tourné vers moi ils étaient noir, mais avant ils étaient brun. D'ailleurs, ça main était froide. C'était sûrement parce qu'on était dehors. Non, ce n'était sûrement pas pour cela, vue que quand ma mère m'avait touché, sa main n'était pas froide. Cet homme avait quelque chose d'étrange. De mystérieux. De dangereux.

Toc, toc, toc.

Quelqu'un cognait à ma porte, se qui me fis sursauter.

Je veux être seul, dis-je sur un ton sec.

Je veux juste te dire un petit quelque chose.

Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Il y eut un silence, avant que je le rompe.

Il ne dort pas ici, hein?

Non, dit maman.

Tu peux partir maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre ton invité.

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner, et descendre les escaliers. Je me précipitai sur mon ordinateur portable- que j'utilisais rarement- puis l'ouvris. J'allai sur Internet, puis tapai _Google_. Je cherchai 'peau glacé' puis appuyai sur rechercher. Il y avait plusieurs résultats, mais il y en avait un qui semblait plus intéressant. 'L'être froid'. Je cliquai dessus, puis la page web apparut. C'était écrit :

_Apotamkine; l'être froid._

Il disait qu'il mangeait les humains et sortait la nuit. N'importe quoi! Je revins sur Google, puis cherchai : 'Yeux qui changent de couleur'. Encor plusieurs résultat, mais il y en a un qui retins mon attention; 'si vos yeux change de couleur, si vous avez la peau glacé'. Je cliquai dessus, puis la page web apparut.

_Si vos yeux changent de couleur, se n'est pas normal, mais si en plus vous avez la peau glacée, ce n'est vraiment pas normal. Je vais vous dire se qui se passe; vous n'êtes pas humain. Vous n'avez ni âme ni cœur qui battent. Vous ne pouvez pas vous montrer au soleil, ni manger quoi que se soit. Vous avez une vue développée et votre ouie est tout aussi développé, ce n'est ni normal, ni humain. Vous êtes un vampire. Votre peau scintille comme des diamants au soleil, vous courez à une vitesse inhumaine et vous buvez du sang. Mais ne vous nourrissez pas trop, car si les humains découvrent que le tau de criminalité monte, les Volturi viendront régler votre compte. Sait une famille de vampire royale, qui se donne comme devoir de sécuriser la vie des vampires. Alors ne l'ai chercher pas, sinon vous n'aurez qu'une seule solution; la mort. _

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Les vampires n'existent pas. J'éteignis mon ordinateur, puis m'allongeai sur mon lit.

Caleb ne pouvait pas être un vampire, ça n'existe pas. La personne qui à écrit se blog c'est trompé de A à Z. À moins que se sois moi qui me trompe, et si les vampires existaient? Ça voudrait dire, que ma mère est présentement toute seule avec un être qui se nourrit de sang et peut-être s'apprêtait-il à s'abreuver de son sang?

Je me levai en vitesse et sortis de ma chambre. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Je descendis les escaliers puis atterris dans le salon.

Ma mère était assise sur le divan à côté de Caleb. Les deux me regardaient surpris, mais je décelais dans les yeux de Caleb, un certain mécontentement.

Miranda tout va bien? Demanda Caleb en m'inspectant.

Oui, tout va très bien, dis-je.

Pourquoi as-tu descendus les marches aussi vite? Demanda ma mère.

Je voulais venir vous dires… bonne nuit, dis-je en hésitant sur les derniers mots.

En bien c'est très gentil de ta parts, dit ma mère toute heureuse.

Je sentais qu'il y avait un quelque chose dans sa voix de changée. En dirait qu'elle était beaucoup plus légère, comme si elle était au paradis. Je regardai ma mère et découvris son expression. Elle arborait un grand sourire et ses yeux scintillaient comme des diamants. Jamais je n'avais vu ma mère comme ça.

Bonne nuit, dis-je en faisant la bise à ma mère.

Bonne nuit, répondit-elle en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

Bonne nuit, dis-je à Caleb en lui faisant la bise.

Bonne nuit, dit-il avec un ton un peu amer.

Sa peau était glacée. On aurait dit un glaçon.

Vous avez froid? Demandais-je à Caleb.

Non pourquoi? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Votre peau, dis-je, elle est glacée.

Ah ça, dit-il. C'est normal. Mon sang circule mal, alors ma peau est tout le temps glacée.

Es-ce que c'est grave? Demandais-je faussement inquiète. Êtes-vous aller voir un médecin

Oui, dit-il, il m'on dit que ce n'était pas si grave que ça paraissait.

Son ton avait changé. Il était devenu plus suspicieux.

D'accord, bonne nuit, dis-je en me retournant pour me diriger vers les escaliers.

Il fallait que je test sa vitesse, alors, je fis par exprès d'accrocher le vase de maman. Caleb se retrouva à côté de moi en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, puis rattrapai le vase.

Comment vous avez fait ça? Demandais-je.

Quand tu t'es retourné, je me suis levé pour aller me prendre un verre d'eau, puis j'ai vu que le vase allait tomber alors…

Très bon réflexe, dis-je en lui souriant.

Je montai les marches tranquillement, puis me précipitai vers ma chambre, pour m'y enfermer. Oh mon dieu! Caleb était un vampire c'était sur.


	2. Chapter 2

**alors je poste mon deuxième chapitre :) Il est encor sous le point de vu de Miranda. Quand le point de vue changera, il sera marqué alors ça ne sera pas trop mélangeant. Bref, j'espère que vous aller aimer.**

**rendez-vous en bas de la page ;) Bonne lecture!**

**2. Déprime**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en sursaut. Je m'étais endormis sur mon ordinateur. J'étais perdu. Pourquoi j'avais utilisé mon ordinateur déjà? Ah oui, j'avais fait des recherches. Mais de quoi? Ah oui les vampires… oh mon dieu les vampires! Caleb! Ma mère! Es-ce qu'elle était encor vivante?

Je me levai d'un bon, et sortis de ma chambre. Je courus dans le corridor et fonçai dans la chambre de ma mère. J'ouvris la porte dans ma hâte et je découvris ma mère endormi dans son lit en dessous des couvertures. Aussitôt ma panique tomba. Quand ma mère me vit elle parut surprise.

Miranda, qu'es-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle.

Oh maman, dis-je en me précipitant sur elle pour lui donner un gros câlin.

Mais voyons, dit-elle en me faisant à son tour un gros câlin.

Je voulais juste te dire bonjour, dis-je en lui souriant.

Eh bien bonjour, dit-elle en riant.

Je me figeai net en entendant son rire. Il avait la même tonalité que la voix qu'elle avait prit hier, avec Caleb. Un ton léger, qui la rendait gaga. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur un petit nuage, ou dans son monde. Un monde heureux où seul elle vivait. Comme si elle était ailleurs, ou sous le charme de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un! Et si Caleb avait le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les gens! Il aurait sûrement hypnotisé ma mère pour que se soit plus facile de s'abreuver de son sang, après!

Miranda! M'appela ma mère.

Eh oui, dis-je en secouant la tête.

La terre appelle la lune, dit ma mère sur le même ton léger qui me faisait peur.

Oh ouais, dis-je en souriant.

Qu'as-tu au programme aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

J'avais prévue me promener au parc. Toi?

Oh je vais sortir avec Caleb, dit-elle en souriant bêtement.

Cette fois c'était sur, elle était complètement hypnotisé par lui.

Je peux venir? Demandais-je.

Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il faudrait demander à Caleb.

Laisse faire, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils à mon tour.

Même si ma mère semblait dans une grosse réflexion et qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, la petite touche dans ses yeux me disait bien qu'elle était enchantée par quelque chose.

Je vais me préparer, dis-je en me levant.

D'accord, dit-elle en me souriant.

Je me levai, me dirigeai vers ma chambre. J'entrai dans celle-ci, puis m'assis sur mon lit. Ma mère allait partir toute la journée avec Caleb; un vampire. Il allait sûrement en profiter pour lui enlever la vie et j'allais me retrouver seul dans la vie. Sans parent ni amie sur qui compter. La panique s'empara de moi en une seconde. Je ne voulais absolument pas perdre ma mère, en plus j'allais devenir orpheline. Pas tout à fait puisque j'ai encor mon père, mais ça ne serait pas pareil. J'allais perdre la dernière personne qui comptait à mes yeux.

Je me levai, pris des vêtements et me dirigeai vers la douche. Il fallait que je change les idées. J'entrai dans la salle de bain, me déshabillai, puis rentrai dans la douche. Je mis l'eau extrêmement chaude. Ça me détendait et je sentis mes muscles se détendre. Je pris mon shampoing qui sentait le pin. J'adorais cette odeur de forêt elle me détendait et je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, mais cette odeur me faisait aussi sourire. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouteille de mon champoing, je souris. Enfin bref, je me lavai les cheveux deux fois, puis mis le conditionneur, pour cheveux. Ce dernier sentait aussi le pin, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup.

Après un bon trente minutes, je finis de prendre ma douche et j'étais détendue au maximum. Je m'habillai, puis sortis de la salle de bain les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette. J'entrai dans ma chambre, puis rangeai mon pyjama. Je m'assis sur la chaise devant ma commode, puis pris mon séchoir et ma brosse, pour me sécher les cheveux. Je me regardais en même temps dans mon miroir et découvris que mes yeux avaient, encor une fois, changé de couleur. Hier ils étaient gris foncé, aujourd'hui ils sont gris pâle. Ils changent de couleur depuis que je suis toute petite c'est bizarre mais bon je fais avec ça. En fait j'aime bien cet aspect de mon physique. J'ai la peau chocolat et les yeux gris pâle. Plusieurs personnes mon fait remarquer que la couleur de ma peau faisait ressortir mes yeux, mais ça c'était quand j'étais petite. Parce que maintenant personne ne vient me parler.

Je finis de sécher mes cheveux, puis me regardai dans le grand miroir que j'utilisais pour vérifier si ce que je portais avais l'air fou. Bref, je me regardai puis déprimai en voyant mes grosses cuisses dévoilé à tout le monde à cause de mes shorts. À côté des filles de mon école, mes cuisses étaient énormes. Les filles de mon école avaient tous l'air de des mannequins, mais moi j'étais énorme.

* * *

bon alors quand penser vous? Je sais c'est un peu bizarre de couper comme ça, mais sinon le chapitre allait être trop long. bref, j'espère que vous allez laisser des reviews:)


	3. Chapter 3avec beaucoup de retard sorry:

Vraiment, vraiment vraiment désolé. d'être aussi en retard. mon ord était en panne (oui je sais pendant un bon bout sen que personne fasse rien, mais que voulez vous? Mon père est un gerand paresseux(soupire))

Mais bref passons, sans plus tarder le troisième chapitre :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

3. Mort

Je sortis de ma chambre de mauvaise humeur et descendis les marches pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Maman était déjà là entrain de faire des crêpes, mon déjeuner préféré. Elle était toute souriant et elle paraissait encor une fois dans sa bulle. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que j'étais dans la cuisine. Elle fredonnait toute joyeuse et la crêpe qu'elle avait mise sur le poêle allait brûler si je ne la prévenais pas.

Euh maman je crois que la crêpe brûle, là, dis-je en sourcillant.

Oh mon dieu, dit-elle en prenant la crêpe et en la mettant dans une assiette. Ça fait la quatrième fois.

Elle me sourit bêtement et je lui répondis en lui faisant un petit sourire forcé.

Oh là, dit-elle en continuant de sourire, on dirait qu'on est de mauvaise humeur maintenant.

Qu'es-ce que ça pourrais te faire? De toute façon tout ce qui te préoccupe, c'est de rester avec Caleb, le substitut.

Voyons, Miranda, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils mais le ton toujours léger, ne dit pas ça. Je ferais tout pour toi.

Peut-être, dis-je, mais tu as laissé partir Megan pour Caleb.

Elle resta bouche bée.

Oh aller, soupirais-je, fait pas ton innocente. Je sais très bien, maintenant, que c'est à cause de Caleb que Megan est partit. Le pire c'est que tu l'as laissé partir sans rien dire et tu es resté avec se foutu Caleb.

C'est plus compliqué, dit-elle avec le ton léger et écoeurant qu'elle avait adopté depuis qu'elle sortait avec se Caleb.

Laisse, je veux rien entendre.

Je pris l'assiette de crêpe qu'elle m'avait fait, puis m'assis sur la table. Le sirop était déjà sortit. Je m'en emparai puis beurrai mes crêpe de sirop. J'avalai une grosse bouchée, puis la recrachai aussitôt.

Ark, mais c'est infecte, dis-je en repoussant l'assiette.

Merci, dit ma mère.

Franchement, goûte un peu et tu verra que c'est les pires crêpe que t'ais jamais goûté.

Là j'en ai assé, dit-elle en me pointant avec la spatule qu'elle avait dans les mains. Miranda Darkwater je t'annonce que tu es privée de sortis jeune fille.

De toute façon qu'es-ce que ça pourrais changer dans ma vie. Je ne suis jamais sortit d'ici à part pour aller à l'école.

À cet instant on entendit un klaxon. C'était Caleb.

- C'est Caleb, dit ma mère en souriant légèrement.

- Je crois que j'avais compris, dis-je sur un ton arrogant, et puis la prochaine fois, tu lui diras de venir sonner à la porte. Je ne mort pas, moi, et puis klaxonner est impoli.

Elle ne m'écouta pas, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour dire à son substitut de l'attendre. Elle prit son manteau, puis se tourna vers moi.

Tu sais Miranda…

Oh va te faire foutre, dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

Elle resta bouche bée, puis sortit sans dire un mot. Je me ruai vers la fenêtre, puis aperçus Caleb derrière le volant. Quand il m'aperçut à son tour, il me lançant un clin d'œil, se qui me glaça le sang. Ensuite, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt je paniquai. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris. Mais j'arrivai trop tard, il était déjà partit avec ma mère.

Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fais? J'étais tellement en rogne contre mon physique, que j'avais oublié de persuader ma mère de rester avec moi. Maintenant elle était entre les griffes d'un vampire assoiffé de sang et je ne l'avais même pas avertis. En plus il m'avait clairement montré qu'il savait que je savais ce qu'il savait qu'il était et il me l'avait clairement montré. Attendez ce n'est pas clair. Je recommence. Il m'a montré qu'il savait que je savais ce qu'il était, alors il m'a dit qu'il allait s'abreuver de son sang sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit. Oh misère… pourquoi je suis aussi stupide parfois. Je n'aurais jamais du montrer que je savais ce qu'il savait que je savais qu'il était. Bon je recommence à dire des truc incompréhensibles. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'aurais pas du montrer que je savais ce qu'il savait que… Attendez ce n'est pas plus clair. Oh et puis laissez tomber.

Je pris le premier livre que je trouvai, m'assis sur le divan, puis commençai à le lire. Par chance, c'était _The Vampire Diaries_. Je commençai à lire :

_Le discours de Bonnie fut aussi pathétique que celui de Meredith avait été contenu : sa voix ne cessait de se briser dans les sanglots, et sa voix était inondé de larme. Finalement, le révérend vint à son aide en lui tendant un mouchoir._

_Merci, dit Bonnie en se tapotant les yeux._

_Elle leva la tête et contempla en moment le plafond, sans doute pour se ressaisir ou pour trouver l'inspiration. C'est alors que son visage se transfigura d'une façon qui n'était que familière à Elena : il était étrangement figé et blême._

_«Oh non! Pas ici! S'affola celle-ci. Oh! Mon dieu n'importe où mais pas ici!» Mais ses protestation intérieur furent vaine : le regard vide de Bonnie se tourna soudain vers l'assemblée, et une voix qui n'était pas la sienne lui sortit de la gorge;_

_Méfiez-vous des apparences, elles sont trompeuses. Vous entendez, les apparences sont trompeuses!_

_Elle restait là, immobile, avec son regard d'halluciné, et les gens commencèrent à échanger des coups d'œil embarrassés. Un murmure d'inquiétude parcourut l'église._

_Vous entendez, les apparences son trompeuses…_

_Le révérend se précipita vers Bonnie en la voyant vaciller. Un autre homme accourut de l'autre côté. Elena reconnu son crâne chauve et luisant : M. Newcastle… Et là bas, au fond des l'église, elle avait repéré Alaric Saltzman. Bonnie s'effondra avant que les deux hommes aient pu l'atteindre. Au même instant, Elena perçut des pas dans l'escalier derrière elle qui lui firent tourner la tête._

Je me réveillai en sueur et la respiration rapide. Je m'étais endormi en lisant et j'avais cauchemardé de sur ma lecture. La personne qui avait monté les escaliers étaient Stefan; un vampire. Ce qui m'avait flanqué la trouille, même que j'en avais eu des sueurs froides. Je regardai autour de moi, puis remarquai qu'il faisait noir. Quelle heure est-il? Je me levai la tête tournante puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour regarder l'heure sur le four. Huit heures. J'avais dormis dix heures! Bon c'est vrai que j'ai dormis presque deux heures la nuit passé, mais quand même. Mon dieu, j'avais oublié ma mère! Je me ruai vers la vitre du salon, puis aperçus ce qui m'avait réveillé. La voiture de Caleb était garée sur le parking de la maison, mais bizarrement ma mère était à côté. Je les vis sortir de la voiture et se parler. Peut-être que finalement je m'étais trompé sur Caleb. Peut-être il était un simple humain et que j'avais été mené sur une fausse route en lisant ce stupide article sur Internet…

Caleb avait la bouche collée sur le cou de ma mère! Je restai figé et ravalai un cri d'horreur. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Je me précipitai sur le téléphone et composai le 911. J'attendais qu'il réponde. Je m'étais trompé sur les intensions de Caleb. Il voulait enlever la vie de ma mère devant mes yeux.

Oui bonjour ici la police comment puis-je vous aidez?

Oui il y a eu un meurtre s'il vous plaît venez m'aider! Criais-je.

Calmez-vous, dit l'homme de l'autre bout de la ligne. Donner nous vos coordonnées.

Oui 2130 rue Birtch Saint-Lambert.

Merci on arrive tout de suite.

Faite vite, dis-je, mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Je me ruai sur la fenêtre du salon et vis ma mère par terre. Caleb se tenait devant elle l'air satisfait et il s'essuya la bouche avec sa main. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Alors je sortis dehors. Quand Caleb m'aperçut, il sourit d'une façon qui me mit hors de moi.

Sale monstre! Criais-je.

C'est plutôt toi le monstre, tu ne trouve pas? Dit-il en me souriant.

Pas du tout! Dis-je en m'arrêtant devant lui.

Mais oui, dit-il en me vrillant de son regard pénétrant. Tu savais ce qui allait se passer et tu n'as rien fais pour m'en empêcher.

Je ne trouvai rien à dire et je restai là à le regarder.

De toute façon, dis-je, j'ai appelé la police!

Wow et comment veut-tu qu'ils t'aident, dit-il en riant. Je vais m'enfuir avant qu'ils arrivent.

Espèce de lâche!

Peut-être, mais sais mieux que de passer pour une folle. Si tu dis la vérité, ils ne vont pas te croire et ils vont te foutre dans un asile.

Je fus tellement frustré que je voulus le frapper. Je levai la main et me donnai un hélant pour le gifler, mais il attrapa mon poignet avec fermeté. Il serra mon poignet tellement fort que j'entendis mes os craquer.

Si tu oses lever ta main sur moi encor une fois, dit-il, tu vas le regretter.

Lâcher moi! Criais-je en me débattant.

Il leva la main comme pour se donner un hélant, puis il me frappa le visage. Je tombai par terre sur les mains et les genoux. Mon poignet droit me faisait extrêmement mal. Je me laissai glisser sur l'asphalte. Caleb me retourna sur le dos, puis je remarquai que ses yeux avaient une nouvelle fois changée de couleur. Ils étaient d'un noir encre. Il se positionna par-dessus moi, mais je n'eus pas la force de le repousser. Ce qui me fit paniquer, fut sa main qui prenait un autre hélant pour me frapper. Je mis instinctivement mes mains devant mon visage, mais ça ne m'aida pas. Cette fois il me frappa dans le ventre, ce qui me fis vomir. À cet instant, on entendit une sirène de police. Je vus Caleb se redresser, puis me sourire diaboliquement.

Nous, nous reverrons un jour, dit-il avant de partir à une vitesse hallucinant.

Cet à ce moment que je craquai. Les larmes sortaient toute seul et je criais tellement j'avais mal. Je vis un officier de police se diriger vers moi et un autre vers ma mère qui avait assisté au spectacle inconsciemment.

Maman, criais-je.

Elle était par terre, blanche comme un cadavre et sans vie. Elle avait un sourire bête sur la bouche. Le même qu'elle avait affiché depuis qu'elle avait connue Caleb. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais il n'affichait pas le même air bête que son sourire. Ses yeux avaient l'air terrifiés et sous le choque. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur.

Calmez-vous, dit le policier en me retenant par les épaules.

Laisser moi tranquille!

J'écrasai mon pied sur le sien, puis il me lâcha sous le poids de la douleur. Je me précipitai sur maman, puis m'agenouillai à côté. Je pleurais à chaude larme. Je pris ma mère dans mes bras, puis posai ma tête près de la sienne. Le policier essaya de me séparer de ma mère, mais je m'accrochai à elle comme un homme à la mer s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. L'autre policier aida le premier et ils réussirent à me détachai de la morte. Je me débattais comme une folle pour me retrouver proche de ma mère.

Non! Maman! Ne me laisse pas!

Je frappai les deux policiers, puis ils me lâchèrent. Je courus vers ma mère et la pris dans mes bras.

Réveil toi, dis-je en lui donnant de petite claque sur les joues. Aller maman! J'ai besoins de toi!

Les policiers me reprirent dans leur bras et je me laissai faire. De toute façon à quoi bon? Elle ne reviendra jamais. Elle me laissera affronter la vie seule. Je me sentais extrêmement vide j'avais le ventre noué et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je vomis comme une folle. Ça n'arrêtait pas et j'en avais des nausées. J'arrêtai brusquement de vomir et me retournai vers les policiers. Ils s'étaient écartés. Alors je pris mes jambes à mon cou et courus vers ma mère. Je me couchai près d'elle et me blottis contre son corps vidé de son sang. Je vis les policiers ce précipiter vers moi alors je prononçai mes dernière parole à maman :

Je ne te lai pas dit, mais je savais ce qui allait ce passer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit. J'avais peur. Peur de ta réaction, peur de Caleb. Excuse moi maman! Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, mais je n'ai pas eu la force de te détruire le cœur. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime.

Venez, me dit le premier policier.

J'essayai de me lever, mais mes membres n'obéissaient pas à mon cerveau. Alors le policier m'aida à me lever et quand je fus levé, je sentis mon cœur se déchirer quand je vis ma mère seul. Mon cœur me brûlait, il était détruit par les flammes du manque d'amour et de fraternité. Ma poitrine me brûla brusquement et tombai par terre en un cri écoeurant.

Tout va s'arranger, me dit le policier en me prenant par le bras pour m'aider à me relever.

Je ne répondis pas et continuai de pleurer. Je n'avais plus de souffle et j'étouffais. Je commençai à haleter pour reprendre mon souffle. Le policier m'aida à marcher jusque sa voiture de patrouille. Au bout de trois minutes je réussis à reprendre mon souffle.

J'étais assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de police et les deux policiers étaient devant. Je ne savais pas trop où on allait, mais je ne dis rien trop occupé à broyer du noir. Au bout de trois minutes, je vis un bâtiment éclairé avec des tas de voiture de police devant. Un commissariat. Ils m'emmenaient au poste de police, sûrement pour m'interroger. Les deux policiers sortirent de la voiture, mais moi je restai à l'intérieur sans bouger.

On aimerait t'interroger, si ça ne te dérange pas, dit l'un des policiers.

Je ne répondis pas, mais me levai et sortis de la voiture. Je ne fis même pas deux pas, que je tombai par terre. Le policier m'aida à me relever, mais je le repoussai brutalement. Comment osait-il essayer de m'aider après qu'il m'est accusé d'avoir tué ma propre mère? Je continuai de marcher, un peu croche je l'avoue. Le policier m'ouvrit la porte, puis je fus perdue. Il y avait beaucoup de gens dans la salle et tout le monde courrait dans tout les sens. Je regardais partout, puis j'aperçus une silhouette familière. Caleb. Il se tenait là dans la foule et il me fixait. Alors je pris peur et rebroussai chemin. Les policiers me prirent par le bras.

Non! Il est là! Je veux sortir!

Calme toi s'il te plaît, dit le policier. Qui est là?

Le… un… je…

Respire par le nez, dit-il en mimant le geste.

Je respirai par le nez comme il me le dit, puis je retrouvai mon souffle.

Bon c'est bien. Maintenant montre moi de qui tu parlais.

Je me retournai et pointai où ce trouvait le monstre qui avait tué ma mère, mais il n'était pas là. Il avait disparu!

Je regardai partout pour essayer de le localiser, mais je ne le vis pas.

Attendez, dis-je. Il était là il y a deux secondes.

Qui était là?

Le… un… je… il… tué…

Le tueur? Dit-il en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Oui, dis-je et je sentis ma voix se briser.

Il ressemblait à quoi?

Il est grand avec des cheveux blonds et courts. Il porte une veste noire avec des jeans. Il a les yeux bruns, enfin habituellement. Parce que quand il est fâché, il a les yeux noirs.

Il s'est déjà fâché contre toi?

Ben oui, dis-je en levant un sourcil. Comment vous pensez que je me suis fait ça?

Je pointai mon visage, puis il acquiesça.

D'accord. Bob, dit-il en se tournant vers l'autre policier, son coéquipier, demande à tout le monde si quelqu'un aurait vu un individu qui n'est pas du poste de police.

Tout de suite, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Bon, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, maintenant, il va falloir que je te pose certaine question…

Et il va surtout falloir que vous, vous excusiez, dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Comment ça?

Vous m'avez accusé d'avoir tué ma propre mère, dis-je.

Ah oui, excusez moi.

Presque pardonné.

Il soupira puis me fis un geste pour que je le suive. Il se dirigea vers un bureau. Il cogna, puis quelqu'un lui dit d'entrer. À l'intérieur, il y avait une femme d'au moins vingt ans qui était assise sur une grande chaise derrière un vaste bureau.

Bonsoir Mme. Gilbert, mais l'alerte qui venait de Saint-Lambert était vrai. Il y a bien eu un meurtre et nous avons le témoin.

Ici, dis-je en faisant signe de la main.

Je voulais être la plus désagréable possible. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de m'enlever mes dernières minutes avec ma mère. Ma gorge se noua aussitôt et je sentis une déchirure au niveau de mon cœur.

Bien assoyez-vous, dit-elle en montrant les deux chaise devant son bureau.

Merci, dit le policier.

Je m'assis sans rien dire.

C'est votre amant? Demandais-je à Mademoiselle Gilbert en pointant le policier.

Pardon? Demanda-t-elle.

Ben es-ce que vous couchez ensemble? Dis-je. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre.

Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, dit-elle en me faisant un sourire forcé.

Pas de problème, dis-je.

Bon alors quel est le problème?

La mère de cette jeune fille a été tuée.

Et je vivais seul avec elle, dis-je. Alors techniquement je n'ai nul part où aller.

Où habite ton père? Demanda Gilbert.

Au États-Unis à Forks dans la réserve Quilleute, dis-je en souriant.

Oh, je vois, dit le policier.

Aucune autre solution il faut que tu ailles habiter avec lui.

Ça m'est égale, dis-je. Du moment que je n'ai plus votre face devant moi.

Éric fait la sortir je ne suis plus capable de la supporter.

D'accord, dit le surnommer Éric.

Je savais que vous couchiez ensemble, dis-je en souriant.

Je me levai suivit d'Éric, puis sortis de la salle.

Je vais devoir te soigner la lèvre, dit se dernier.

Es-ce que sais grave?

C'était le seul avec qui j'étais sympa, parce qu'il avait l'air sympa.

Non, dit-il, ça n'a pas l'aire d'une très important blessure.

Tant mieux, dis-je, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'une trisomique.

Il rit légèrement, puis m'ouvris la porte d'un autre bureau. J'y entrai puis découvris une tonne de feuille sur un vaste bureau et un tas d'équipement de secours. Il me proposa de m'asseoir sur une chaise et je ne me fis pas prier. Il commença par me soigner une coupure sur le front. Ensuite il désinfecta ma lèvre inférieure et la soigna. Après une heure de soin, il fini de me soigner.

Bon alors qu'es-ce que je fais? Demandais-je à Éric.

Bon premièrement, il faut que tu fasses tes valises et il faut faire des boites pour les chose de la maisons. Mme Gilbert a appelé un déménageur pour venir chercher les boites. Alors demain tu partiras pour LaPush.

Demain? M'exclamais-je

Et oui. On ne peut pas te laisser toute seule. Tu es mineur.

Bon alors il faudrait que je rentre, dis-je.

Oui. Moi et deux autre de mes collègues doivent t'aider pour les boites. Ensuite on partira et le lendemain, je viendrai te chercher et je t'emmènerai à l'aéroport.

D'accord, dis-je en me levant, alors allons-y.

Il acquiesça, puis se leva et puis on sortit de la salle. Éric appela deux coéquipiers, puis nous prîmes la route pour ma maison. Rendue devant cette dernière, on sortit en silence, puis j'ouvris la porte avec ma clef.

Bon, alors je m'occupe du salon, dit Éric, Bob occupe toi de la cuisine et Gorge de la salle d'ordinateur.

Moi je vais m'occuper de ma chambre, la chambre à… ma mère et la salle de bain, dis-je sans beaucoup d'entrain.

Ok, alors au boulot, dit Éric.

Je montai les marches sans beaucoup d'enthousiaste. Je sentais que la nuit allait être longue.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié:) Alors qu'en pensez vous? Le déménagement la smaine prochaine (Si mon ordi fonctionne toujoursxD)

Bref, reviews!


End file.
